


Eyefuck Thursday

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Eyefuck Thursday

“I know that look. What is it now?”

I grinned as I curled further into the couch, ignoring him.

“You know, I’m right here. Do you really need to scroll through that damn website when you’ve got the real thing right in front of you?” He popped his head over the top of my laptop and looked down. “What’s today? I know there’s… what was it… Magnus Monday? God. What’s Thursday?”

“Eyefuck Thursday.”

“You know, that’s not even clever. At least Magnus Monday had the alliteration going for it.” He sighed as he plopped down on the couch next to me, his lips twisted in a sulk like a petulant child. “Okay. Eyefuck Thursday. Explain.”

“I think it’s pretty self-explanatory.”

“Just pictures of me… what… eyefucking pretty girls?”

“That, or the interviewers, or the camera. You eyefuck the camera a  _lot_ , Tom.”

“I most certainly do not.”

I turned the screen to face him. On it was a GIF of him looking back over his shoulder, straight into the camera, and giving a seductive smirk as his eyes locked on it. “Yeah, right, just look at that and tell me you don’t eyefuck the  _shit_  out of cameras. You’re such an attention whore.”

He let out an exasperated groan. “Okay, fine, but I’m an actor! It’s force of habit! Can’t you just put the laptop down? I want to  _play_ …”

“I don’t know if you deserve to play. You’re being a bit whiny right now.”

“Because why look at pictures of me eyefucking when you could have me  _actually_ eyefucking you?”

I considered this. “I don’t know. Maybe because I don’t get eyefucked nearly as much as I used to.”

“Oh,  _really_.” He abruptly closed the laptop and stared at me intently. “Well then… allow me to remedy that.”

His eyes ran leisurely over my seated form and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. I shifted my legs slightly as I felt the heat rush to my face. Then, he gave me a big, dirty wink, and I laughed.

“What?”

“Close, but that wink was far too obvious. The eyefucking should be… subtle, but not too subtle. It should be obvious you’re undressing me with your eyes, but still seductive, like you’re not quite sure if I’m going to give it up.”

“Okay. Fine. I can do this.”

“That hard-on’s killing you, isn’t it?” I smirked.

He glanced down at the bulge at his crotch and gave a slight groan. “It’s throwing me off my A-game, I’ll tell you that.”

“I have faith in you. Eyefuck me like a good little boy and maybe I’ll reward you.”

His breath hitched at my choice of words. He narrowed his eyes slightly, locking them on mine and flicking his tongue between his teeth. His gaze caressed my neck, lingered on my breasts, then meandered downward to my hips and sex. He gave my legs an appreciative smile and then flicked his eyes up to me, his pupils blown dark.

I gave a little sigh of pleasure. “Now  _that…_ is an eyefuck worthy of a reward.”

He pumped both fists in the air like he just made a touchdown.

“Get into the bedroom and take off your clothes. Then get into position. I’ll be up in less than two minutes, and I expect you ready.”

He was up in a flash, practically racing upstairs, and I considered whether I should undress now or wait. I shrugged and stripped, figuring it’d be easier for me to get what I wanted that way.

I pushed opened the door to our bedroom and sauntered in, my hips swaying. He was kneeling next to the bed, hands behind his back, already naked, his cock at attention between his spread legs.

I shut the door and leaned against it.

“Good boy, Thomas.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“You look remarkably sexy like that. Maybe I’ll just touch myself while I look at you, get myself off, and leave you there… what do you think of that?”

He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Whatever you think is best. I live to serve you, Mistress.”

I smiled indulgently. “That you do, Thomas. That you do.” I walked over to him slowly, already aroused at the sight of him so compliant and obedient to me. I pulled the silky black tie that we usually used for our games out of the nightstand and bound his hands behind him. Then I stood before him. I tugged on his hair and leaned over, my breasts swinging right in front of his face as I stared him down. “Beg me, Thomas. Beg me for the privilege of putting your mouth on my pussy.”

“Please Mistress – please – let me taste you, let me put my mouth on you…”

“I’m not convinced, Thomas.” I fingered my outer folds lazily as he spoke.

“Mistress, please!” His tone was almost desperate. “Please, let me pleasure you, I only want to make you happy. Please, Mistress.”

I circled my finger around my clit and felt the nub harden and swell at my touch. “Very well. Thomas, you may put your mouth on me. But keep in mind – ” Again I yanked him by the hair so that his eyes were locked on mine. “ – I will expect at least two orgasms from you tonight, and I still haven’t yet decided whether I will let you come. It all depends on how well you perform. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good.” I lay back with my hips right on the edge of the mattress, propping myself up on my forearms to watch him. “Turn this way, Thomas, and suck me like a good little boy.”

He plunged his tongue forward, dragging up and down my slit as he tasted my juices. I gave a little moan of pleasure as I watched him nuzzle my clit.

“Like that, Thomas… yes… suck my clit…”

He drew the little bud into his mouth and suckled, his tongue swirling around it. I thrust my hips forward a bit more, burying his face deeper, and he continued his ministrations. His stubble brushed against my inner thighs as he worked; he occasionally gave a little moan of pleasure against me. I had to put a stop to that.

“Quiet, Thomas. You are not to make a sound while you pleasure your Mistress.”

He paused for a moment and nodded. “I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“Just remember that I don’t care whether you’re enjoying this. All that matters is that I get two orgasms from you within the next hour. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress. Your pleasure is my only wish.”

“Good boy. Now put your mouth back to some good use this instant and make me come.”

He lightly scraped his teeth over the sensitive bundle of nerves before licking it and circling his tongue around it. He thrust his face in deeper and pursed his lips over it, sucking harder and faster.

“Good boy… yes… that’s good… oh fuck, Thomas, yes… yes, yes,  _yes_ …” I grabbed a fistful of his hair and held him in place. “Faster… don’t stop… that’s it… oh…  _fucking… Christ!_ ” I screamed as my body bucked and thrashed, my orgasm hitting me like a freight train, electrifying pleasure shooting outward from my clit and radiating through my body.

I dropped backwards and he continued to lick me, gently, as I came down from my high. When I finally recovered some of my senses, I sat back up and patted him on the head.

“You were a very good boy, Thomas. Very good. And you’ve been very obedient so far.”

He averted his eyes to the floor, his face flushed and his cock nearly purple with want. “Thank you, Mistress.”

“Perhaps as a reward we can do something you may get some enjoyment out of as well.” I surveyed the bed. “Stand up.”

He awkwardly stood, his hands still bound. I walked around him, circling him like a bird of prey, before I made my decision.

“Yes, Thomas, I think you deserve a reward. I will still, of course, require at least one more orgasm from you before I allow you to come –  _if_ you behave, of course…”

“Of course, Mistress.”

“… but I think I would like to pleasure you a bit as well. I do so enjoy those little sounds you make when you get close.” I gave him a wicked smile. “Lie down on your back. Head on the pillows. Now.”

He scrambled up and positioned himself as I asked.

“You’re going to have the privilege of eating me out again,” I murmured, climbing up next to him. “But this time, I will be pleasuring you as well while I sit on your face. You  _will not_ , however, come, until I say so. Do you understand?”

The veins on his neck showed in sharp relief to the paleness of his skin as he gritted his teeth and nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

“If you do, the consequences will be severe. I am only doing this for my pleasure, and that is, as always, your first priority. So don’t you dare let what I’m doing distract you from your primary objective. If you do, I will stop and I will not let you come.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“You should be grateful that I am in the mood to attend to your cock at all.”

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.”

I faced his feet as I positioned myself on top of him, giving him access to my dripping cunt. “You may eat me out now, Thomas.”

He immediately thrust his face upwards once again, lapping at my swollen folds while I leaned forward and stroked his cock. I ran my tongue over the tip, licking up the fluid that had pooled there while he continued to work at me. I pushed my lips down on him and I felt his mouth drop away from me; I immediately pulled off and looked back at him.

“ _Thomas_ …” My tone was a dangerous warning.

“Yes, Mistress! I’m so sorry, Mistress.”

“I will make good on my promise if you don’t do as you’re told.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress!” He immediately resumed his ministrations.

I pumped him with my hand as I licked at his balls, and I felt them tighten the slightest bit. I reached a finger down to stroke his perineum and his hips bucked upward into my hand at the sudden sensation, but he didn’t stop what he was doing, so I let it slide. I could already feel my pleasure approaching as I drew him into my mouth again, sucking him in earnest as I rolled my hips and rode his face.

I felt my climax approaching as he sucked hard at my clit, and I pulled my lips off him to pump him with my hand.

“Yes…  _yes…_ Thomas, Tom,  _Tom, oh fuck, that’s it…_ ” I let out a loud cry as I came again, my fluids flooding down and covering his mouth and chin; he swallowed and continued to gently lick me the way he knew I liked right after orgasm. I was completely spent now, the force of my release having knocked nearly all the energy out of me. My hand still moved lazily over his cock. “You were… a very good boy, Thomas…”

“Thank you, Mistress,” he hissed through his teeth.

“Would you like to come, Thomas?”

“Oh, please, Mistress, yes, please allow me to come…”

I slid off him and crawled between his legs. Then, I pressed my breasts around him, and he let out an anguished cry of frustrated need. “You may fuck my breasts, Thomas, and you may come when you need to come.”

He thrust once, twice into my cleavage, and that was all it took – he let out a low moan and his body quaked with the force of his orgasm as the white, pearly liquid spurted out onto my tits.

He was panting as he murmured, “Thank you, Mistress, thank you, thank you for letting me come…”

“You deserved it because you were a good boy. Now sit up and I will release your hands.”

He obeyed and I quickly divested him of the silk tie.

“Now go get some tissues to clean up the mess you made,” I ordered.

He pushed himself up, his limbs still shaky as he walked to the bathroom and emerged with a box of tissues. He gently wiped his come off me and then lay back. I kissed him tenderly.

“You were wonderful, baby,” I cooed, curling up next to him. “You are so good.”

“That was… fucking fantastic, darling.”

I smiled as I rained kisses on his chest and neck. “Good. I like when we play. Now, what do you want to eat?”

“I’ve already had a pretty substantial meal,” he teased, wiping his lips with one hand and cupping my sex with the other. “But I wouldn’t say no to some tea and soup.”

“Tea and soup, coming right up.” I planted one more kiss on his lips before I pushed myself up. “Of course, remember that there is a lesson to be learned here, Tom.”

“What’s that?”

“Maybe you should eyefuck me more often.” I grinned and winked before I stepped out of the door.


End file.
